1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a radiator structure and particularly to a radiator structure combining different metals.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to high technology developing progressively and prosperously, it leads to the electronic component such as CPU can be made much smaller in size to achieve approach of miniaturization with higher intensity per unit area and enhanced capability. However, a side effect along with the preceding advantages to the extremely miniaturized electronic component is gross heat being generated much more than before. Thus, if there is no good way being introduced for removing the heat, excessively high temperature results in phenomenon such as thermal runaway and thermal stress to lower integral steadiness and shorten the life span of the electronic component. Hence, how to dissipate high temperature heat from the overheated electronic component is a subject has to be cared indispensably.
Generally, there are four popular cooling ways: 1.forced-air cooling; 2.natural cooling; 3.phase change cooling and 4.liquid cooling directly or indirectly. Mostly, the forced-air cooling in association with a radiator is popularly used for achieving cooling effect. The radiator provides fins to assist the electronic component dissipating heat because the fins increases heat dissipation area of the electronic component. Further, the fin type air-cooling radiator adopts air as the working medium, which is easy to be acquired steadily and it won't hurt the electronic component. In addition, the radiator basically is made of aluminum and copper, which are low cost and high heat dissipation coefficient. Moreover, aluminum and copper are easy to be worked so that the radiator can be fabricated well in association with optimum design of geometry for solving the problem of heat dissipation of the electronic component.
Conventionally, the radiator is made of extruded aluminum but aluminum provides poor conductivity in spite of fast heat dissipation. Under this circumstance, the high temperature heat from the electronic component is unable to transmit rapidly via the aluminum radiator so that it is ineffective while the aluminum radiator is in operation for heat removal. As for copper radiator, it has better heat conductivity but poorer heat dissipation rate. Further, the copper radiator needs higher production technique while in fabrication and it leads to high overall production cost and selling price so that it is hard for the user to afford the copper radiator.
Thus, in order to combine properties of fast heat dissipation offered by aluminum and fast heat conduction offered by copper, a radiator with aluminum and copper is fabricated as shown in FIG. 1, that is, an aluminum part 11 and a copper part 12 are provided to be closely adjacent to each other. The aluminum part 11 has several fins 13 extending outward and the copper part 12 closely contacts with the electronic component 14 so that heat from the electronic component 14 can be transmit rapidly by the copper part 12 and removed outward via the aluminum part 11 and the fins 13.
Alternatively, an aluminum part 21 and a copper part 22 are provided as shown in FIG. 2 and the aluminum part 21 has a recess 211 at the middle thereof for receiving the copper part 22, which has the same shape and size as the recess 211. The aluminum part 21 has several fins 23 extending outward. The copper part 22 closely contacts the electronic component 24 so that heat from the electronic component 24 can be transmitted via the copper part 22 to the aluminum part 21 and the fins 23 respectively rapidly before removal.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, an aluminum part 31 is hollow post with a through hole 311 and a plurality of fins 33 extending radially from the circumferential side thereof. A copper part 32 tightly fits with the through hole 311 to allow the lower end of the copper part 32 closely contacting an electronic component 34. The heat from the electronic component 34 can be transmitted to the aluminum part 31 and the fins 33 via the copper part 32 rapidly before dissipating outward.
However, a common problem in the preceding three conventional radiators is in that the copper part 12, 22, 32 centralizes at a preset zone and heat aggregates at the aluminum part 11, 21, 31 and a little section of the aluminum part 11, 21, 31 adjacent to the copper part 12, 22, 32 such that heat is incapable of distributing to the fins 13, 23, 33 effectively. In other words, the heat is unable to distribute evenly to the entire radiator and it means the heat dissipation is still not enhanced effectively.
Moreover, the aluminum part 11, 21, 31 and the copper part 12, 22, 32 are different in the specific weight and it is easy for the aluminum part 11, 21, 31 to separate from the copper part 12, 22, 32 such that it results in the conventional bimetal radiator having a shortened life span.